Miała na imię Emma...
Miała na imię Emma. W każdym razie tak właśnie wszyscy ją nazywali. Czasem skracali to do Em, czasem, gdy ktoś się pomylił mówił na nią Emily. Była częścią naszej dziewczyńskiej paczki dorastającej w miasteczku, nie na tyle wielkim, by być miastem, lecz na tyle dużym, by każdy miał własną przestrzeń, nie było ciasno. Nazywałyśmy swoją paczkę Nierozłączną Szóstką, ponieważ byłam w niej ja, Summer, Mel, Nina, Jules. I była też Emma. Postać Emmy była żartem czwartoklasistek. Prawdopodobnie to Jules go zaczęła. Zawsze wykręcała ludziom różne numery. W liceum nawet była słusznie podejrzewana o zabrnięcie za daleko w jednym z nich i musiała pracować jako opiekunka do dziecka, by odkupić jakiejś dziewczynie komórkę. A może była to Summer, która zawsze wydawała się zbyt zajęta muzyką i swoim zespołem, by myśleć o tak wyszukanym dowcipie? A może były to Mel i Nina, najlepsze przyjaciółki, które mogły żyć bez nas, ale nie bez siebie, zawsze knujące coś razem jakby były bliźniaczkami? Jakkolwiek by nie było, pamiętam jak to się zaczęło. Kupiłam lunch składający się z kanapki, kawałków marchewki i kartonikiem soku pomarańczowego (nie znosiłam mleka; możliwe, że to było powodem, dla którego skończyłam jako jedna z najniższych dziewczyn w klasie) i podeszłam z jedzeniem do naszego stolika. Jules wyglądała na podekscytowaną, przywoływała mnie ruchem dłoni. - Patrz, Lotte! Nie byłam pewna gdzie miałam patrzeć. - To jest Emma. Przeprowadziła się tu z Los Angeles! - kontynuowała Jules. Żyliśmy w głębi kraju. Los Angeles było tak wspaniałe, błyszczące i czarujące w porównaniu z naszymi mieszkalnymi blokach i szkołami plasującymi się raczej nisko w rankingach, gdzie naszą jedyną rozrywką była gra w nogę. - Co? - Los Angeles, kretynie - powiedziała Jules wywracając oczami. - Jest w równoległej klasie, uczy ją pani Lark. Fajnie, co nie? Nadal nie byłam pewna gdzie dokładnie mam patrzeć. Usiadłam czując w sobie uczucie niepokoju, zastanawiając się kogo rzekomo miałam zobaczyć. - Kto? - spytałam. Summer dźgnęła mnie w bok. - Jesteś niemiła - syknęła cicho. Summer przywiązywała wagę do zasad i manier. - Powiedz cześć Emmie. Popatrzyłam na osoby siedzące przy naszym stoliku, od Jules do Mel, Niny i Summer, a potem z powrotem na Jules, która czekała niecierpliwie. Nie wiem... Byłam słaba, chciałam się dopasować. Nie chwytałam tego. - Cześć, Emma. Wszystkie jednocześnie odetchnęły z ulgą, jakbym sprawiała, że wszystko robiło się niezręczne. - Charlotte jest czasem dziwna, ale jej brat ma Nintendo, na którym pozwala nam grać. Kontynuowały rozmowę o rzeczach, o których normalnie rozmawiają czwartoklasistki, a ja ignorowałam to. Jeśli chciały brnąć w ten dowcip było okej. Nie zamierzałam tego kupić. Zawsze byłam dojrzałym dzieciakiem. Wiedziałam, że to czego chcą to reakcja. I tak Emma stała się normalną częścią naszego życia. To było dziwne. Kupowałyśmy jej prezenty urodzinowe, a one znikały, jakby ktoś je brał. Zastanawiam się jak wiele zestawów świeczek i gier Mankala piętrzyło się w szafie Jules po tych przyjęciach. Któregoś roku Mel kupiła Emmie bardzo ładny naszyjnik i on również zniknął. Nigdy nie chadzałyśmy do jej domu. Spytałam o to Ninę, gdy byłam pewna, że "Emmy" nie było z nami. Popatrzyła na mnie karcąco. - Lotte, nie bądź wredna! Rodzina Emmy nie ma tak wielu pieniędzy, zapadłaby się pod ziemię ze wstydu, gdyby miała nas zaprosić do siebie. Powiedziała to Mel, a ona powiedziała mi i to ma sens. Mam na myśli, to co nosi ciągle na sobie... Znaczy, nadal ją kochamy, zawsze będziemy ją kochać, jest jedną z nas. Ale nie wracaj już do tej sprawy. To by było draństwem. Po tym jak zostałam tak ze szczerego serca opieprzona przez Ninę nie pytałam o to drugi raz. Ten żart był nieźle przygotowany i w siódmej klasie musiałam zaakceptować to, że brały go na poważnie. To było w pewien dziwny sposób bardzo pocieszające. Była z nami ta cicha przyjaciółka, której nigdy nie widziałam, a która zawsze była w pobliżu. Zostawiałyśmy dla niej puste miejsce, a kiedy wymyśliłyśmy koleżeński system, zawsze któraś z nas była w parze z Emmą. Kiedy zadecydowałyśmy, że chcemy być takie frajerskie jak na filmach i musimy mieć nazwę dla naszej paczki wpadłyśmy na pomysł nazwania jej Nierozłączną Szóstką, nawet jeśli tak na prawdę było nas tylko pięć. Byłam ciekawa w trakcie drugiego roku liceum kiedy nocowałyśmy u jednej z nas. Summer była na próbie zespołu do późna, a Emma nie mogła przyjść, musiała pracować nad swoim projektem z chemii (według Mel). Zapytałam zatem Jules, najprawdopodobniejszego pomysłodawcę tego żartu: - Gdybyś miała napisać historię o Emmie, coś w rodzaju biografii, jakbyś ją opisała? W każdym szczególe. Jules uwielbiała takie rzeczy. Chciała być pisarką. - No cóż, jest wyższa od ciebie, ale to nie jest takie trudne - rzuciłam w nią poduszką, ale zrobiła szybki unik. - Jest średniej budowy - ściszyła nagle głos - nawet jeśli przytyła odrobinę, ale nie powiemy jej o tym, nadal jest piękna. - zrobiła pauzę. - Ma zielone oczy i brązowe włosy. Ma piegi. Nienawidzi, gdy robi się jej zdjęcia. Jest miła, ale cicha. I tańczy bardzo ładnie. Sama zresztą wiesz, widziałaś ją, prawda? Oczywiście, parę miesięcy temu kiedy włączyłyśmy muzykę i tańczyłyśmy razem zatrzymałyśmy się po chwili i wznosiłyśmy "ochy" i "achy" do pustej przestrzeni. Nie zadawałam więcej pytań. Wiedziałam, że będą utrzymywać tę grę tak długo jak tylko będą mogły. Gdy to się stało byłyśmy w ostatniej klasie. Nie wiem co mnie napadło, nie mam pojęcia. To przez coś głupiego, małego. Czillowałyśmy w basenie Niny, nawet jeśli było zbyt zimno, żeby pływać. Szczękały nam zęby i miałyśmy gęsią skórkę, gdy czekałyśmy, by jacuzzi się rozgrzało. Zimne światło słońca rzucało długie cienie, a chłodziarki, które podkradłyśmy wcześniej sprawiały, że te cienie wyglądały jakby groźniej. Z jakiegoś powodu, którego nawet nie mogę ująć w słowa mnie to wkurzało. - Spójrz na Emmę, Lotte! - zawołała Jules. Wydała z siebie wilcze wycie, zachowując się tak jak zawsze zachowywała się Jules. - Cholera, patrz na ten tyłek! Nie wiedziałam gdzie patrzeć, jak zawsze. Jak przez ostatnie dziewięć lat mojego życia, nie wiedziałam gdzie patrzeć. Od czwartek klasy przy naszym stole, do tańczenia w salonie Summer, meczach piłki nożnej, w parku, w klasie, gdziekolwiek! Nie wiedziałam gdzie patrzeć, bo nie było na co patrzeć. Nie było na kogo patrzeć. Emmy nie było. - Jebać Emmę! - krzyknęłam. - I jebać was wszystkie! Na to czekałyście? Na moment, w którym kompletnie stracę rozum?! Proszę bardzo, oto ten moment! - machałam rękoma w te i wewte rozzłoszczona. - Emma. Nie. Jest. Prawdziwa. Emma nie jest, kurwa, prawdziwa! Popatrzyłam na ich zmieszane miny. - Oh, dalej będziecie to ciągnąć? Kurewsko was nienawidzę, dziewczyny, zawsze mi to robicie. Zawsze robicie ze mnie idiotkę przez te wasze durne żarciki. Od prawie dziesięciu lat! DZIESIĘCIU LAT! - poślizgnęłam się na mokrym betonie, ale udało mi się utrzymałam równowagę. - Jebać was, nienawidzę was tak bardzo! - łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. Piętrząca się rok po roku frustracja wreszcie ze mnie uchodziła. - Emma była głupim dowcipem, który wymknął się spod kontroli i nie mogę uwierzyć, że żadna z was nie miała jaj, by mi powiedzieć, że to tylko żart! Nie, musiałyście to ciągnąć żeby śmiać się za moimi plecami! To nie fair! Summer wyglądała na ostro wkurzoną. - Lotte, nie odpierdalaj maniany, Emma jest tuż obok, a ty zachowujesz się jak suka. Dlaczego? Jesteś wściekła? - Lotte, ty też wyglądasz świetnie, znaczy, też wyglądasz dobrze w swoim kostiumie kąpielowym - odezwała się cichym głosikiem Mel. - Właśnie, ale nie wyżywaj się na Emmie, boże! - powiedziała Nina wywracając oczami. Wstała ze swojego miejsca, wyciągnęła rękę i ruszała nią jakby klepała kogoś po plecach. - Spokojnie, Emma, Lotte jest zestresowana przez rozmyślanie nad tym jaki college wybrać. - Zamknij się! - zawyłam. - Przestań, przestań, przestań! Emma nie jest prawdziwa! Jej tu nie ma! Jak możecie mi to robić?! Zaczynały wyglądać na wystraszone. Widocznie były nieźle zaangażowane w tę farsę. Zastanawiałam się jak to się skończy. Kiedy wybuchną śmiechem, kiedy wyskoczą z okrzykiem "Mamy cię!". A ja miałam tego dość. Jeśli chciały się bawić to zabawmy się wszystkie. Następna część wspomnień jest niewyraźna. Nie pamiętam tego nawet teraz. Ale podeszłam do miejsca, w którym rzekomo stała Emma i kopnęłam powietrze. Usłyszałam krzyk i poślizgnęłam się na śliskim betonie. Uderzyłam się w głowę. Wszędzie była krew i słyszałam straszny wrzask, ale pomimo tego nadal kopałam i uderzałam dopóki całkiem nie straciłam przytomności. Przytomność wróciła dzień później, w szpitalu. Moi rodzice tak byli, tak samo jak przyjaciele. Bladzi, zmęczeni i wyglądający żałośnie. Moje serce jakby przez chwilę przestało bić. Musiałam niezwykle ich wystraszyć. Kiedy rodzice opuścili salę Jules podeszła bliżej, wzięła mnie za rękę. Zaczęła płakac. Reszta tak samo. - Przepraszam, Lotte - szlochała - Bardzo przepraszam. To było niemalże paraliżująco przerażające widzieć je w takim stanie, stojące obok siebie wśród prywatności szpitalnego pokoju. Też zaczęłam płakać. Nie wiedziałam do końca dlaczego, ale zaczęłam wyjąkiwać jakieś przeprosiny, jak gdyby te wszystkie przepraszające słówka mogły cofnąć to wszystko. - Tak mi przykro! - szlochałam. Summer wyglądała jakby była jedyną, która nie wybaczyła mi kompletnie. Patrzyła na mnie zaczerwienionymi oczami, z różowymi wypiekami na twarzy i trzęsącym się podbródkiem. - Przykro ci? - spytała. Nie musiałam odpowiadać. Pielęgniarka przyszła, by zmienić bandaże na mojej głowie. Przez następną część roku nikt nie wspominał o Emmie. Emma należała do naszej ciasnej grupy przyjaciół, więc nikt o niej nie mówił. Pewnego dnia gliniarz przyszedł do gabinetu naszego dyrektora i Nina razem z Mel szybko odciągnęły nas jak najdalej. Po tym incydencie odsunęłam się od wszystkich. Z nikim nie rozmawiałam. Nie poszłam na występ Summer, na urodziny Mel, nigdzie. Nie poszłam na bal maturalny, patrzyłam w sufit zastanawiając się co się stało. Emma towarzyszyła mi przez większą część mojego życia, a teraz jakby była duchem... Zdałam liceum i natychmiast zwiałam do uniwersytetu w Południowej Kalifornii, gdzie pogoda zawsze jest perfekcyjna, a plaża była pięć minut drogi ode mnie. Zaczęłam rekonwalescencję. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że miałam depresję po tym, co się stało, że moi najlepsi przyjaciele wybrali żart i dobrą zabawę, a nie mnie. Nierozłączna Szóstka... Jasne... Otrzymywałam dobre oceny, zgłosiłam się jako wolontariusz w schronisku dla zwierząt, znalazłam chłopaka. Był - jest - dla mnie taki miły, nawet jeśli milkłam po pytaniu o poprzednią szkołę. Nigdy nie naciskał. Przytulał mnie, gdy miałam złe dni i robił mi naleśniki. Cztery lata później, gdy miałam ukończyć college spotkałam starą znajomą z klasy. Nazywała się Annie. Trzymała się z innymi ludźmi niż ja i moje przyjaciółki. Tak jak większość; nasza szóstka... piątka, była odseparowaną "mafią". Wpadłam na nią w naszym apartamentowcu. Okazało się, że żyła tutaj przez cały czas i o tym nie wiedziałam. Nie byłam jej dobrą przyjaciółką, ale zachowywałyśmy się w ten sposób, jak każdy, kto spotka osobę, której długo nie widziała. - Całe wieki się nie widziałyśmy! - O mój boże! Weszłam do jej mieszkania na kawę i zobaczyłam, że wcześniej pakowała swoje rzeczy. - Przeprowadzam się z powrotem do domu, dopóki nie znajdę nowej pracy - poinformowała mnie. Na kanapie dojrzałam jakąś grubą książkę. Spytałam o nią. - A, tak, to nasze zdjęcia z ostatniej klasy. Przeglądałam ją, gdy znalazłam ją na półce. Nie miałam swojej książki ze zdjęciami. Nie miałam przyjaciół pod koniec szkoły. Ale byłam ciekawa, chciałam zobaczyć, jak wtedy wyglądałam, czy przybrałam, a może straciłam na wadze, czy moja skóra poprawiła się czy pogorszyła. Otworzyłam pierwszą stronę, by natychmiast poczuć się zmieszana. - "Dla Emmy"? - odczytałam głośno napis na pierwszej stronie. To była dedykacja. Mój umysł pracował ze zdwojoną szybkością; był ktoś o imieniu Emma na naszym roku? - Tak... to, co jej się przytrafiło jest bardzo smutne - powiedziała Annie podając mi kubek gorącej kawy. Przeleciałam przez strony w albumie szukając śladów Emmy. I nagle znalazłam. Moje serce stanęło, zaschło mi w ustach. Moje ręce trzęsły się, gdy trzymałam ten album przyglądając się fotografii. To było zdjęcie Nierozłącznej Szóstki. Stałyśmy z ramionami zarzuconymi na nasze biodra lub ramiona, jakby przyklejając się do siebie. Summer na końcu, potem ja, Jules, Mel, Nina i... Nigdy nie widziałam tej dziewczyny. Nigdy. Ale tu była. Nie mogę nawet przypomnieć sobie pozowania do tego zdjęcia. Była na drugim końcu. Zielone oczy, brązowe włosy, w bluzce "bombce", z nieśmiałym uśmiechem na ustach, rozerwanych jeansach. Patrzyła prosto w kamerę, jak reszta nas. Wyglądała tak normalnie, jak normalnie może wyglądać nastoletnia dziewczyna. Annie zerknęła mi przez ramię. - O, tu wszystkie jesteście. Jeszcze raz, jak nazywałyście swoją grupę? - Co jej się stało? - nie mogłam nawet dotknąć fotogorafii, mój trzęsący się palec unosił się nad twarzą dziewczyny w jeansach. Annie zamilkła. - Cóż, wydaje mi się, że nie pamięasz tego dobrze, po twoich obrażeniach głowy. Ty wycofałaś się ze wszystkiego, przestałaś robić cokolwiek. Ale Emma zniknęła. Gliniarze przyszli raz, by zadać pytania, ale rodzice Emmy byli biedni, więc nikt się tym specjalnie nie interesował. Po prostu kolejna zaginiona dziewczyna. Zostawiłam Annie i wróciłam do swojego mieszkania, tego, które dzieliłam z moich chłopakiem. Wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie na moją twarz, by rzucić się do parzenia wody na herbatę i owinąć mnie ciepłym kocykiem. Uciekłam od niego do swojego pokoju, zamknęłam się w nim. Zapatrzyłam się w sufit. Znów byłam osiemnastolatką, zagubioną i zdezorientowaną. Oczy tej dziewczyny mnie nawiedzały. Oczy Emmy. Weszłam na facebooka, by rozpoczać konwersację z moimi przyjaciółkami, najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Napisałam im: "Proszę, spotkajmy się w naszym mieście. To ważne." Wróciłam z powrotem do naszego dużego-miasteczka małego-miasta, weszłam do najnowszego Starbucksa i czekała. Pojawiły się jedna po drugiej. Jules, blogerka pracująca we włoskiej restauracji. Summer, opalona po koloniach muzycznych z dziećmi. Nina, gorąca bibliotekarka z naszej starej szkoły. Mel, w ciąży ze swoim drugim dzieckiem, pierścionkiem na palcu lewej ręki, nałożonym jej przez jej szkolnego skarbeczka. Moje przyjaciółki nie były takie same jak kiedyś, taka sama nie byłam i ja. Nie owijałam w bawełnę. Nie mogłam poświęcić ani chwili na pogaduszki o głupotach. - Co stało się z Emmą? Wymieniły niespokojne spojrzenia. Wiedziały, że to będzie tematem rozmowy. - Nic - odparła Jules. - Emma nie była prawdziwa. - Była tylko kawałem - powiedziała łagodnym tonem Nina - Żartem. Przewidziałam, że mają zamiar wyskoczyć mi z takimi rzewnymi kawałkami. Sięgnęłam do torby, rzuciłam album szkolny na stół, sprawiając, że nasze napoje zatrzęsły się, a jeden upadł rozlewając herbatę na podłogę. Żadna z nas nie raczyła sobie nawet zaprzątać tym głowy. Zamiast tego gapiły się na album. - Emma była prawdziwa - wyszeptałam wreszcie. - Była prawdziwa. Co się z nią stało? - Nic... - Skończ pieprzyć, Jules - warknęła Summer. Odwróciła się do mnie. - Lotte, zabiłaś Emmę tego dnia na basenie. Zwariowałaś, kopnęłaś ją i robiłaś to dalej, gdy potknęłaś się i zjebałaś sobie łeb. Grzmotnęłaś jej głową o beton. Osunęła się do basenu, ale było zbyt późno, by ją ratować, musiałyśmy martwić się o ciebie i... - Summer! - jęknęła Jules, pacnęła koleżankę w ramię. Milczałam, chłonąc to, co powiedziała Summer. - Lotte... nie mogłyśmy pozwolić byś skończyła w więzieniu - odezwała się cichutko Mel. Spojrzałam na moje przyjaciółki, łzy toczyły się po moich policzkach. - Dlaczego? - spytałam. Nina sięgnęła przez stół i schwyciła mnie za rękę. Mocno zacisnęła na niej palce. - Ponieważ jesteśmy Nierozłączną Szóstką. Nie rozłączamy się, bo jedna oszalała, a druga jest martwa - oświadczyła. Przeprosiłam je pod pretekstem pójścia do łazienki i szlochałam tam przez czas, który odczuwałam jak godziny. Nie mogłam tam być rzecz jasna tak długo, ale ktoś gniewnie pukał w drzwi od drugiej strony. Siedziałam na brudnej podłodze łkając, dopóki nie wypłakałam z siebie wszystkiego. Wyszłam do swoich przyjaciółek - najlepszych przyjaciółek - które wciąż tam czekały. Usiadłam na swoim krześle. - Chcę donieść na siebie - poinformowałam. Otrzymałam wachlarz reakcji. Summer zdawała się być kontent, czekała na moment, w którym oddam się w ręce policji. Jules krzyknęła o tym, że wpadną w kłopoty. Mel zaczęła płakać. - Nie musisz - powiedziała Nina. - Nie musisz, pozbyłyśmy się wszelkich dowodów, pochowałyśmy ją daleko, gdzie nikt jej nie znajdzie. - Chcę donieść na siebie - powtórzyłam pewnie. - Zabiłam ją. Powiem policji, że to byłam ja, że ja ją pochowałam. Powiedzcie mi gdzie jest, żebym mogła im to przekazać. Żadna z was nie wpadnie w kłopoty, to nie była wasza wina. - myślałam, ze już wypłakałam z siebie łzy, że nic nie zostało, ale niemal udławiłam się tym, co chciałam powiedzieć. - Nigdy jej nie widziałam. Spojrzały na mnie wyczekująco. - Nigdy jej nie widziałam, ani razu. Myślałam... myślałam, ze była tylko wielkim kawałem, którego byłam celem. Nie chciałam żebyście się ze mnie śmiały... Ta dziewczyna w albumie, ja jej nigdy nie widziałam. Udawałam. Nina pokiwała głową. - Zawsze myślałam, ze to dziwne, że jesteś wobec niej taka chłodna. Jakbyś nigdy jej nie poznała. - Naprawdę cię lubiła - odezwała się Mel. - Myślała, że jesteś taka mądra, że zajdziesz daleko w życiu. Zawsze mówiła o tobie w ten sposób. Poczułam jakby moje serce miało wybuchnąć. - Przysięgam, że nigdy jej nie widziałam. Coś musi być ze mną nie tak, ale nigdy nie widziałam jej ani nie słyszałam - odkaszlnęłam. - Pokażcie mi, gdzie ją zakopałyście. Wsiadłyśmy do samochodu Summer i odjechałyśmy daleko, do parku w innym mieście. Park był wielki i zarośnięty, jakby nikt nie dbał o niego od dłuższego czasu. Wysiadłam z auta, zabrałam ze sobą zardzewiałą łopatę, którą wcześniej zapakowałam do bagażnika. Jules prowadziła, głęboko do parku, pomiędzy drzewa, dopóki nie doszłyśmy do małej polanki. Ziemia nie była świeża, nie było żadnych śladów, ale przez sposób, w jaki twarze moich przyjaciółek zbladły wiedziałam, że to tu. Emma była tam, pod naszymi stopami. - Muszę ją zobaczyć - wyszeptałam wbijając łopatę w ziemię. - Musze ją zobaczyć. Mel nie chciała niczego widzieć, więc ona i Nina wróciły do samochodu. Jules i Summer znalazły inne narzędzia, motykę i grabie i wszystkie trzy zaczęłyśmy kopać. Pęcherze pojawiły się na moich dłoniach od tej starej łopaty, ale nadal kopałam, podczas gdy krople potu toczyły się po mojej szyi i plecach. Nasza trójka pracowała razem w ciszy, wykopując naszą najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Nagle Summer odskoczyła do tyłu obrzydzona, rzucając motykę na bok. Jules zrobiła to samo, wyskakując z dołu. Popatrzyłyśmy w dół. Summer zakrztusiła się, zasłoniła usta i nos, a Jules pokręciła głową i westchnęła na ten widok. A ja? A ja śmiałam się i śmiałam i śmiałam, aż łzy ściekały mi po twarzy. Śmiałam się aż zaczęło kłuć mnie w bokach. Patrzyłam na pusty grób. (autor: alackofcoasters; tłumacz: Kumkwat) Kategoria:Opowiadania